


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, MildlyConfused!Ciel, Oneshot, Russian Translation Available, SebaCiel - Freeform, So yeah, but she doesnt have an account, i would dedicate this to my friend, sebastian teases him a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ciel wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, Sebastian rushes to his side to find the cause of the terror, but Ciel doesn't want him there. Or maybe he wants him there a bit too much...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation by animeonelove on ficbook:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5542898

In the middle of the night, a scream echoed throughout the Phantomhive manor. A scream that originated from the master bedroom. While some of the staff remained asleep or just passed off the sound as some remnant of a nightmare, Sebastian was already at his young master's door. Bursting inside, promptly brandishing an assortment of cutlery, he attempted to find the cause of such panic.

Sebastian turned to face Ciel and was surprised by the vulnerability he saw in the young boy's eyes. Ciel sat bolt upright, trembling on his bed, a sheen of cold sweat covering him. The way he was right now, his otherwise invisible weakness, it made Sebastian want to hunt down the monster who had imparted this horror upon his young master.

"Are you well, bocchan?" Sebastian ran his eyes down Ciel but he had already figured out the cause of the scream.

Nodding shakily and mustering up the little courage he had left, Ciel said, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Now leave."

With a slight smirk on his face, Sebastian said, "But bocchan, are you going to be able to fall asleep again?"

"Of course I will. Now I order you to leave," Ciel snapped.

Still with that ever growing smirk on his face, Sebastian left. Ciel tossed and turned, unable to sleep, the horrors of his nightmare still lingering in his mind, and before he knew it, the door opened once more and once more was Sebastian standing there, a tray in hand.

Being with his butler, however impratical the timing, always made Ciel temporarily forget all his woes. However, any relief, however great, only lasts so long before the pain it covers starts gnawing away at it. It worked the same with Sebastian, so when the elegant butler walked into the bedroom, Ciel couldn't help but sigh internally. The young boy knew he felt something for Sebastian, but what it was, he did not know. Maybe it was friendship or maybe it was love. He wouldn't really know how to recognize either though, as it had been so long since either was truly present in his life. But even if he did recognize it as one of the two, Ciel would never admit it to himself. It would just make him more vulnerable and vulnerability was something he couldn't afford to have in his line of work. Also, if he really did feel anything for Sebastian, he knew his feelings would most likely never be reciprocated by Sebastian, considering Sebastian was only with him in hopes of attaining his soul. So, in his hubris and fear that he really did harbor feelings for his butler, Ciel tended to push Sebastian away at times. But keeping him close was so much better.

Sebastian snapped Ciel from his thoughts with a question. "Would you like some milk with honey to help you fall asleep, bocchan?"

For a second, Ciel looked slightly dazed, but then he simply responded with a nod. As Sebastian poured the milk from a teapot into a mug and subsequently added and mixed the honey in, Ciel simply stared at him, lost in thought.

"Here, bocchan. You seem distracted...Is something on your mind?"

Of course something was on Ciel's mind and that something might have been Sebastian. Just because Ciel restricted his actions towards the butler did not mean he restricted his thoughts about him. A curt nod was Ciel's response as he started to sip the milk.

Suddenly, he spat it out as a small bit of pain, minimal compared to what he had experienced throughout those horrible months, flashed in his eyes. "Was the milk too hot? I'm sorry, bocchan. I have something that might help, though."

Ciel wondered what this something was, but, too preoccupied with the annoyance of his burnt tongue, did not bother to ask. "Give it to me then, Sebastian."

"Of course, bocchan."

And with that, Sebastian kissed the young boy. It was short and chaste, but sweet nonetheless, and caught Ciel completely by surprise.

"Did that help?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Although Ciel was blushing profusely under the cover of darkness of his room, he still said, "No."

"Hm. Well, maybe this might change that."

And with that the butler kissed Ciel once more. As Sebastian pulled Ciel closer than ever, and kissed him deeper, harder, and longer than before, Ciel couldn't help but admit that Sebastian was an amazing kisser.  
When Sebastian finally broke the kiss, Ciel was left panting slightly and with cheeks redder than a tomato. However, before the young boy could say anything to Sebastian, the butler was already saying, "Goodnight bocchan," and leaving the room.  
And with those words, the door closed and Ciel flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes and touching his lips lightly, he couldn't help but wonder whether the kiss was real or if it had just been another way of Sebastian teasing him. However, at that moment, exhaustion finally beat over Ciel and as he fell asleep, he finally admitted to himself that he really was in love was his butler.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
